At Fault
by Lady Chekov
Summary: On the ship to England after the season two finale, Much seeks out his master to talk. This is just a quick conversation I envisioned after watching the episode. There are spoilers for that episode. Based on the lovely friendship between Robin and Much


**Author's Note:** This is the first fanfic I have posted since I graduated high school! It is hard to believe, but it's true. Now that I am a college graduate, I find a lot of my free time involves watching awesome shows like this one. The relationship between Much and Robin is my favorite, if only because the loyalty and love between them is so nicely written and acted in the program. Still, I found myself longing for more. So I wrote this quick drabble. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from these characters.

There was a knock at his cabin door and Robin raised his head. It was hard for him to speak, the heaviness in his heart stifled his words.

"Leave me," he said. He returned his gaze to the wooden planks, where his thoughts fell back to Marian. Her gentle smile. Her strength. Her-

The knock came again and this time Robin couldn't contain himself.

"Leave me!" He shouted.

"Master?" A strained and familiar voice sounded on the other side of the door. He could hear in Much's voice the battle between obeying his master's orders and his own will.

"I know you wish to be alone...but I really must...speak with you."

Robin sighed. He could almost hear Much thinking on the other side of the door.

"Nevermind, Master...I...I will go."

"Come," Robin said.

After a moment, the door creaked open and Much poked his head instead. He regarded Robin, and as usual, could not keep the concern from immediately imprinting itself on his face. His forehead sprung with creases.

"You look tired," he said.

"I have not slept," Robin stated in response.

Much looked abashed.

"Well, yes, I suppose that makes sense that you wouldn't...that you..."

"Much," Robin's eyes glinted sharply in the candle-light.

"Right. I'll say what I came to say."

Much looked around awkwardly and then his gaze finally centered on Robin's own. With a deep breath, he swiftly knelt as to a king and ducked his head.

"Much. Don't--"

"Master, I humbly request that when we land on English soil again, that I may leave your company and pursue a life..." Much faltered, swallowed hard, and Robin immediately heard tears in his voice. "A life...well, I don't know...somewhere else! Someplace far away from Sheerwood and Locksley..."

Robin stood, scrubbed a hand over his mouth.

"Much, you know that you are a free man. You have had the right to go where you please since we returned from the war."

Much nodded, still facing the floor.

"Much, look at me."

He did. His eyes were glistening.

"Get up."

Obediently, Much got to his feet. He took in the dark circles beneath Robin's eyes and drew in a ragged breath.

"You may leave the gang if you wish."

"Master...it's not that _I wish_, it is that _I must._" A tear slipped from his eye and he scrubbed at it, frustrated at himself. "I do not wish to cause you any more suffering."

Robin looked at him, now confused and growing tired.

"Much, what are you talking about?"

"Master, I have been thinking...It was my fault that were pinned down by the mercenaries in Nettlestone. If we hadn't been trapped for so long, you could have rescued_..her_...you could have saved her before we got to the Holy Land..."

Much was looking off now past Robin's shoulder, seeing something in his mind that disturbed him.

"If not for me, master, she might still be alive. Marian might still be--"

"Much."

Robin turned his back on his friend and struggled to regain his composure.

"I would not have you look at me and see what I have done," Much said. "I would have you look on me and feel sorrow. That I could not bear."

"Much!"

The former servant went quiet but his lip trembled. For a few moments, all he could hear was Robin's rapid breathing and the creaking of the boat.

"Much. Trust me when I say I do not blame you."

"But you should!"

Much's resolve crumbled and he started to audibly cry. He covered his face with one of his hands, ashamed. "I shall go."

Robin whirled around and grabbed Much's arm before he could escape the room.

"You did not kill Marian," Robin said, "Gisbourne did."

When Much looked away, Robin gave his arm a fierce shake until he met his eyes again.

"When I look at you, I do not feel sorrow. When I look on you, I see only my oldest and most loyal ally and friend."

"Master, I...I am so sorry."

Robin's mouth drew into a solid line and he pulled Much to him. They embraced each other as they had numerous times after a particularly fierce battle against the Turks, weeping among the slain bodies of their friends.

"Much," Robin said, quietly. "I have lost Marian. I do not know if I could lose you, too."

Much gathered himself, pushing away. "Did I say something about leaving? I suppose I did. With your permission, Master, I would like to be let back into the gang. I am sure that you all need me to take of you anyway. I mean, who would cook?"

Robin smiled.

"I'm glad that you've decided to rejoin us, Much."

"Master, it would not be the same without me," the man amended. As he turned to go, he gave Robin one last look. "You will rest, won't you? I will worry myself sick if you do not."

"And that, Much, is why I love you," Robin said.

Much smiled, and gently closed the door behind him.


End file.
